Just Let It Go
by sHaRmAiNe
Summary: Two hearts, bound by love, separated by a painful choice. A songfic of the song Just Let It Go by 4tune at the time when Edward and Bella were apart.


Bella was there, inside her room, her chocolate brown eyes brimming with tears while looking out at the rain pouring outside her window, which seemed to match her sullen mood, when a song came on the radio…

Bella was there, inside her room, her chocolate brown eyes brimming with tears while looking out at the rain pouring outside her window, which seemed to match her sullen mood, when a song came on the radio…

_never could imagine life without__ you  
from the moment you walked into my world  
never knew how long a loving flame would burn  
but losing you has forced me to learn_

Her thoughts went back to that day at the meadow, their meadow…

_that we can__'t change the way we feel inside  
and every try at love never turns out right  
we both know its better if we just let it go_

When Edward said, "You and I both know that our relationship wouldn't last, couldn't last. I think it's better if we go our separate ways and just… let it go."

_so lets have  
one last kiss  
one last touch  
one last tender moment between us  
one last dance  
to our first song  
while pretending there__'s nothing wrong  
lets lay here for a while and cherish every moment we're in denial_

They stood there. Bella, her face saturated with confusion, hurt and pain, and wet from crying, with Edward holding her tightly to his chest, memorizing her sweet scent which he knew he will be missing dearly.

_we both know_

_it__'s better if we just let it go_

Then, after an endless moment, he painfully tore himself from a broken Bella, with her begging him to stay. He planted a parting kiss on her soft, warm lips and ran noiselessly through the forest, away from Bella.

Edward was in his new room, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about all his times in Forks, with Bella. The days they were together, laughing and happy, looking at each other's eyes and professing their undying love for each other, and the nights he would watch Bella sleeping serenely and smelling her floral smell. After leaving Bella, he once tried to go out and entertain himself, but ended up running away and willowing in loneliness after seeing some girl with the same build and brown hair as Bella. Suddenly, a song played on the radio he turned on so that nobody would disturb him…

_every time__ I try to make a stand at all_

_I see your face again and I fall  
in the middle of the night there's a scent of a rose  
the smell of your perfume I suppose_

His thoughts went back to that day at the meadow, their meadow…

_but we can__'t change the way we feel inside  
and every try at love never turns out right  
we both know its better if we just let it go_

When he said to Bella that it was better if they just let go of their relationship for the fact that they couldn't and shouldn't be together, believing that it would be better and safer for her.

_so lets have  
one last kiss  
one last touch  
one last tender moment between us  
one last dance  
to our first song  
while pretending there__'s nothing wrong  
lets lay here for a while and cherish every moment we're in denial_

They stood there. Edward holding Bella, savoring the last moments he could have her, memorizing her scent, the softness of her hair and the warmness of her skin with her crying and sobbing in his arms.

_we both know_

_its better if we just let it go_

Then, after an endless moment, he painfully tore himself from her, ignoring her pleas of him staying, and ran noiselessly through the forest, away from Bella, to an eternity of being alone.

Edward and Bella, replaying the same moment with their minds, listening to the same song with their ears, and feeling the same ache ang longing with their hearts, both wished that they were again in each other's arms, looking into each other's eyes, and listening to each other's "I love you…"

_maybe if we met each other under a different sky  
maybe then things would be much better between you and i  
(we could hold)  
we can always hold on to this one special thing we share  
but it would be to much for us to bear_

Bella, the onslaught of painful memories, dredging up the emotions she so desperately tried to push back in some part of her being to never come back again, being too much, threw herself onto her bed, going under her faded quilt and burying her face in a pillow and cried herself to sleep.

Edward, the onslaught of painful memories, dredging up the emotions he was trying to hide away from and be numb to, being too much, closed his eyes and tried to just concentrate on the darkness instead.

_so lets have  
one last kiss  
one last touch  
one last tender moment between us  
one last dance  
to our first song  
while pretending there__'s nothing wrong  
lets lay here for a while and cherish every moment we're in denial  
we both know its better if we just let it go  
let it go_

_let it g__o_

Two aching hearts, longing for each other and suffering because of distance… and a painful choice.


End file.
